


Importance of Family

by Malec_Jong28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concerned Family, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Married Couple, Poisoning, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: While attending an important dinner, some idiot decided to hurt Magnus and piss off Alec.





	Importance of Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely random! I randomly started writing this at work, and decided, why the hell not, and upload this. I am working on my other stories, and will hopefully update those soon.   
Enjoy!
> 
> For now, this is a one-shot. I don't know if I will add onto this or not. We shall see.

Alec Lightwood-Bane took a sip of his coffee, as he watched the sun began to rise. He breathed in the crisp fresh morning air of Alicante. He had to be at work shortly, due to an important meeting, then later on, in the evening, him and his family were to attend a big dinner with the Clave, and the Downworld representatives. He wasn't sure how their young children will handle such a long dinner.

'' Alexander?''

The Shadowhunter looked up, and saw his husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. The Warlock was leaning against the doorframe, wearing a blue silk robe, and matching bottoms. His face was make-up free, and hair was un-styled.

'' Why are you awake?'' Alec asked his lover.

'' The beds colder without you.'' He took notice that his husband was dressed. '' Heading to work?''

Alec stood up, with his mug in hand, and walked over to the smaller man. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. He smiled when he felt his husband relax against him. He wrapped his free arm around his waist. 

'' Yes, very shortly. I have a meeting this morning. Boys still sleeping?'' 

Magnus nodded, clearly still a bit sleepy himself. 

'' Yes, thankfully. I can already tell they are going to be wired up today. '' He sighed out, tiredly.

Alec chuckled. Despite how much energy parenthood take out of them, they wouldn't change it for anything in the world. They couldn't imagine life without their boys. They had two sons. Rafael Lightwood-Bane, a young Shadowhunter child, and Max Lightwood-Bane, a little blue Warlock child. Rafael was five years old, and Max was two years old. Max was a sweet, energetic toddler, his magic still not in control. Magnus steps in and calms the young child's magic with his own. Rafael was incredibly shy, unless he was comfortable with those around. After being with his parent's for a few years now, he was open, talkative, and kind. They boy's got along as if they were always brothers. 

Magnus rubbed his husband's side, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

'' I just hope I can get them calm enough for the dinner later. Are you sure they have to come?'' The Warlock asked. 

'' Yes, they are expected to come. Depending on how late it runs, I will see if you and the kids can leave early. The last thing we want is to have two cranky children. ''

Magnus nodded in agreement. 

Alec leaned down, and kissed his Warlock gently, holding him close. 

'' Go back to bed, Baby. It is still a while before the kids will be up. Might as well relax while you can.'' 

Magnus thought about it, and as nice as that sounds, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He told Alec that he would just rest on the couch until the kids woke up. They both re-entered the loft and talked for a few more minutes. Magnus brought his Shadowhunter into a loving kiss, then sent him on his way. Magnus smiled, and made himself a cup of tea. 

Once it finished brewing, he sat down on the plush sofa, and took advantage of the silence. He just managed to finish his tea when he heard Max waking up. 

'' Papa!'' He looked up as his two year old ran towards him. He smiled at the toddler, opening his arms as the little boy crashed into his body. He smiled as the child clung onto him.

'' Good morning, Blueberry. Did you sleep well?'' He asked him, running his fingers through Max's hair. 

'' Yes, Papa. '' He responded, in his little voice. 

Magnus smiled, and kissed his head. 

'' Is your brother still sleeping?''

'' I'm awake, Papa.''

He looked over as his oldest walked into the Livingroom. He smiled and opened his other arm for the five year old. He wrapped his arm around him, and brought him onto his lap. Rafael leaned into him, and rested his head on his shoulder. 

'' Did you sleep well, Rafael?''

'' Yes, Papa. Can we have pancakes?'' He asked. 

Magnus smiled. They LOVED pancakes. It was their first choice when they got an option. He agreed to make them pancakes. He made blueberry this time around, and served them their breakfast. He was thankful he had no clients today. 

Once breakfast was done, and the kitchen was cleaned. Magnus spent the majority of the day playing with the boys. When it hit four in the afternoon, he grouped the kids to give them a bath. He didn't want to rush getting ready, and stressing about it right before they leave. He washed their hair, and let them play with the bubbles for a bit, before pulling the drain and picking them up from he tub. 

He grabbed Max first, wrapping him up in a fluffy towel, then repeated the process with Rafael. He took them by the hand and led them to their shared room. He made sure they were dried before selecting their clothes for the dinner. He picked something simple. Black pants, and a polo shirt. He knew the kids wouldn't tolerate anything fancy, and he wasn't going to force them. 

He fixed their hair, and put on a movie for them while he got ready himself. He was wearing formfitting black pants, with silk blue shirt. He added his necklaces and rings, and snapped on his make-up. He nodded at the look before styling his hair. 

He smiled in the mirror. Happy with how it turned out. 

Finished, he went back out to the living room and watched the movie with the children. 

His husband arrived about 20 minutes after, changing into a suit. He came back out and greeted the boys.

'' Hi kids! Did you have a good day with Papa?'' He knelt down in front of them.

'' Yes Daddy!.''

He smiled, and leaned back up to kiss his husband.

'' How was your day?''

'' Fine, they played a lot today.''

Alec nodded, smiling at the mental image.

'' Are you all ready to leave?''

They all nodded. So as a family, they left and headed to the dinner hall. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dinner started off normal. The married couple talked to members of the Clave, and to the Downworld leaders. The boys sat in between their parents, being well behaved, and eating like big boys. They were thrilled when dessert came out. Magnus could see that the kids were getting tired, and figured he would talk to Alec in a bit about taking them home. 

An hour passed, dinner passed, and they were all talking. The boys were getting cranky, so Magnus looked at his husband. Alec caught the look instantly, and told their fellow guest that the children had to leave for the night. Magnus nodded gratefully at him, and stood up. He stopped for a moment as a wave of dizziness came over him. 

Alec noticed and gave him a concerned look, but Magnus shook his head at him, silently telling him he was fine, and just needed to rest. He gathered his children close, and led them away, creating a portal to take them home. 

Magnus sent them to their room to play for a bit, and he would be in shortly. They listened and went to their bedroom. Magnus went to the kitchen as another dizzy spell washed over him, and a cramp seized his stomach. He gasped softly, not wanting the kids to hear. He took a breath to calm himself, before darkness clouded his vision, falling to the kitchen floor.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Rafael was playing with his younger brother when he heard a thump. He looked up at the sound, and got up. He told his brother to stay there. Max nodded, continuing to play with his toy. Rafael walked out into the living room, and didn't see his father. He figured he must be in the kitchen, so headed there next. 

Walking into the kitchen, he immediately stopped at the sight before him. In front of him was his Papa, lying motionless on the floor, pale and sweaty. He froze, not knowing what to do, before running to his unconscious parent.

'' Papa! Wake up!'' He shook Magnus's shoulder, trying to rouse him. He teared up when he didn't get a response.

He was so distraught that he almost didn't hear the front door opening. Rafael jumped up. As much as he didn't want to leave his Papa alone, he had to get help! Despite being five, he was extremely smart for his age. He ran out the kitchen to the front door, where he found his Daddy taking off his jacket.

'' Daddy!!'' He rushed at him, and grabbed onto his leg, pulling on him to move.

'' Woah, hold on Rafael! What's wrong?'' He knelt next to him, seeing his son was upset.

'' Something's wrong with Papa! He's not moving!''

Alec frowned at what his child was saying.

'' Where's Papa?'' He asked.

'' Kitchen, hurry Daddy!!'' He pulled the tall Shadowhunter to the kitchen, wanting him to do something. Alec followed and his heart stopped in his chest. Rafael was right. His husband was on floor, completely passed out, and he was way too pale. He was at his side in an instant, scooping him up in his arms, and rushed him to their bedroom.

He put him on the bed, and whipped out his phone, calling Catarina.

_'' Hello?_'' She answered.

'' Cat! You need to come to our house immediately! Something is wrong with Magnus!'' 

'_' I'll be right there._'' She hung up. 

Two seconds later, she rushed into the room, and looked at her best friend. Her heart clenched at how bad he looked, before switching into 'nurse mode'. 

She brought magic to her hands and ran along his body, trying to find out what happened to her fellow Warlock. She paled at what she found. She turned to tell Alec when she noticed Rafael and now Max standing in the doorway. 

'' Alec, take them out of the room. They don't need to see him like this.'' She instructed.

Alec did so, taking them to their room, and called Jace, Izzy, and Maryse. He told them to come watch the boys while he and Cat took care of Magnus. They all agreed and were on their way. 

He went back to the room and asked Cat what she found.

'' Alec.. he's been poisoned.''

__________________________________________

Cat sent Alec out to the living room so she could focus. Maryse was holding the boys as they cried themselves to sleep. Jace and Izzy looked up as he walked out. 

Jace jumped up, and went to Alec.

'' What the heck happened?''

He motioned so all could hear him. He didn't want to say it twice. 

'' Magnus has been poisoned.''

'' What?!'' They all yelled. 

Alec gave them a look, and gestured to the young kids. They all took a moment, before they began to talk in whispered tones. Izzy called Andrew to get as much info as he could about who attended the dinner, and asked Lorenzo to get involved as well. She was going to get to the bottom of this, so she can personally bet this person's ass, and get them into custody.

Alec was so angry as he finally processes what happened. Someone at the dinner purposely hurt his husband, to try and kill him. He was gonna beat this guy with his bear hands. Whoever this was not only put him through hell, but traumatized their children. He was not going to let this son of a bitch get away with this!

______________________________________________________________

After two hours, Cat finally stepped out, and dropped down on a chair. They all looked at her expectantly, fearing the worst. She gave them a tired smile.

'' He's going to be just fine.''

They all slumped in relief. 

'' Thankfully, whoever did this used a pretty common poison, so I was able to remove it, and repair any damage. He will be out of it for a couple days, but he will be back to his self in no time!'' Cat explained.

Alec thanked her. 

'' Always.'' She responds. 

_____________________________________________________________

When Magnus woke, he groggily looked around. He saw his husband, and children. As well as Cat, Izzy, Jace, and Maryse. He groaned as he tried to move his tired, sore body. Alec looked up at him, and immediately brought him into his arms. 

'' Thank the Angel that you're okay!'' He clung to him, kissing him all over on his face. 

Magnus blinked confused. What the Hell?

'' PAPA!!'' His attention went to his kids, who scrambled up on the bed and clung onto their smaller father. He managed to move one of his arms to rub Rafael's back, who was crying the most.

They were all happy to see him awake.

'' What happened? Why are you all crying?'' He asked, voice hoarse.

Alec explained in a way where the kids wouldn't freak out, and that Magnus understood. The Warlock nodded, and wrapped them all into a hug, holding his husband and sons close. He was one lucky man.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to Lorenzo and Andrew, they were able to find out who did it, and arrested him for attempted murder. It was by a pretty unpopular guy from the clave. As promised, Alec and Izzy beat the crap out of him, before handing him over to the guard. 

It was a huge lesson from those who still didn't like them....

…...Don't Piss Off The Inquisitor!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always my dears, comments and kudos are welcome!  
Also, any requests, just let me know. It does need to be reasonable, and I will let you know if I am able to write said request or not.
> 
> See you guys next time!


End file.
